Asian-Americans (A-As) are under-represented in chronic disease research, including lifestyle interventions. A-As are 42% of population in Hawaii and across the U.S. they are projected to more than double to 34.4 million by 2060 with a much higher proportion of older A-As compared to other races. Within A-As, Filipino- Americans have the highest risk for hypertension, diabetes, and chronic kidney disease, especially as they age. This is largely due to unhealthy diets, high BMIs, sedentary behaviors, and low physical activity (PA). Our previous work found Filipino seniors are under-active and spend > 8 hours a day in sedentary time (ST). About 90% of Filipinos in Hawaii are Catholic and previous PA interventions involving faith-based organizations have been shown to be culturally relevant for ethnic minorities and can effectively increase PA. Our innovative application focuses on changing both PA and ST in 250 Filipino lay leaders who represent their parish within the Oahu Council of Filipino Catholic Clubs (OCFCCs). OCFCCs maintain Filipinos? Catholic traditions and their cultural heritage. This project builds on our previous research with Filipino leaders from these clubs, and our expertise with effective PA and ST interventions. Team includes 3 nursing faculty, 1 medical school faculty, a project director, and from 9-12 graduate /undergraduate nursing students. The students will participate in a community-engaged 3-yr research project relevant both to their future research efforts and their use of self- management strategies with patients who at-risk for chronic diseases. We will develop, implement, and test the efficacy of a culturally tailored PA/ST intervention for under-active/sedentary Filipino seniors (ages: 55-75 yrs) some of who may have multiple morbidities-under medical control. We will initially strengthen our partnership with OCFCC by engaging council members in semi-structured meetings where key cultural and familial issues that hinder/facilitate PA/ST will be discussed, the project?s name/logo will be created, and plans to facilitate clubs? engagement across 3-year project will be solidified. Specific Aims: 1 test the efficacy of a Light-to- Moderate PA (LMPA)/ ST intervention with ten OCFCC clubs (25 lay leaders/club; n = 250 total) that will be randomly assigned to either a 12wk LMPA/ST intervention consisting of 3 group discussions during club meetings plus 12 counseling calls, or to Delayed Treatment condition initially given health education materials and 12 contact-matched calls on topics unrelated to PA/ST; then, the LMPA/ST intervention. 2 test mainten- ance of LMPA/ST 12 wks after LMPA/ST intervention ends. 3 analyze LMPA/ST self-report & accelerometer data collected at baseline, 12, 24, and 36 wks, and test demographic, psychosocial, environmental, and group factors as mediators/moderators of change in LMPA/ST. 4 discuss project findings with statewide Diocesan Congress of Filipino Catholic Clubs and the feasibility of using lay leaders to change the LMPA/ST of their parishioners from churches across Hawaii via a train-the-trainer lay leader model. This project will stimulate community engaged/team science research at our School of Nursing and enhance students? research skills.